


Hiding In Plain Sight [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark chose a different path after high school, and Lex hates the new Clark. He has fallen from grace in Lex's eyes, but Superman fits neatly onto Clark's old pedestal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In Plain Sight [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hiding-in-plain-sight-0) | 29.4 MB | 51:42


End file.
